The 74th Hunger Games from the 24 Tributes Minds
by OHMYGALE
Summary: 1 short chapter for each tribute in the 74th HG from their point of view R and R. Rated T cuz its the hunger games
1. Chapter 1 Glimmer

**Chapter 1: Glimmer**

I've been stung. So many times. My head begins to fog up and vision is blurry. My ears are ringing. Am I hallucinating or am I getting bigger? I must be hallucinating, I turn and see Cato and Lover Boy running away, I see the girl...what's her name? What's my name? Where am I? She is covered in blue polka dots. What is going on? It hurts and I feel really dizzy. I can't move. How did I get on the ground? My vision is getting worse, everything is black now. That idiotic girl from 12 did this didn't she. I can't move, I can't see, I can't...


	2. Chapter 2 Marvel

**Chapter 2: Marvel**

I've caught her, the little District 11 girl. She's screaming something, someone's name, maybe its her ally. I know I'm one step closer to winning as I chuck the spear at her body. It hits her square in the stomach, there's no cannon but I know that she's as good as dead. She's stop screaming but I hear someone else scream her name, Rue, I think it is. I'm about to grab the spear from Rue's body when I see her, the girl from 12 who got the 11 in training. Before I can pull the spear to kill her, the arrow flies towards me, so that's how she got that 11. I can't breathe and the arrow is causing the worst pain I've ever experienced. I pull the arrow out and then I can't see anymore, I can't hear, I can't move and everything goes black.


	3. Chapter 3 Clove

**Chapter 3: Clove**

I have her, and I am going to kill her and give the Capitol a very good show. I was filled with pride when I saw the look of defeat in her eyes. The silly giggling girl from 12 who got the 11 in training, I have her and her death will be long and painful, I must avenge my fellow careers who died from those horrible tracker jackers she set on us. Cato said I could have her as long as I tortured her and she died painfully. I taunted her about Lover Boy and she spit at me! The nerve! So I decided to start with her mouth. I plant my knife tip just above her lip, readying the handle to cut off her lips and hear her scream. I'm gonna cut her apart peice by peice until she is nothing but a bunch of bloody body parts and her stupid Lover Boy will die off in the woods and then all we have to contend with are the giant from 11 and that random girl from 5. Then it will just be me and Cato back in District 2. Just as I am about to cut out the outline of her lips, I feel myself lifted in the air...What the hell? Does she have allies? Just that little girl from 11 that died. I turn and see the giant from 11, is he helping her too? No he cant be! No one has seen any sign of him since the beginning of the games. He asks me something, what? what did he say? I'm so scared! I feel a huge pressure in my temple and then I blackout and I see nothing, hear nothing, I've lost...Cato where are you?


	4. Chapter 4 Author

**Just a note to all my readers:)**

Hey guys, I don't know how many people are reading this right now soooo uh yea...Anyways I've been writing this during Winter Break and I go back to school tomorrow so, I don't know when I'll be able to write again, what with school, and homework, and basketball practice for 3 different teams. So uh yea, I'll try my hardest to get on as often as possible, maybe once a week. So here's what's going on with this story.

~First of all I'd like to thank SneverusSnapers for giving me the idea to do drabbles for each of the tributes

~Um, after I finish this one I plan on doing one for the 75th Hunger Games tributes too... :)

~here's what the rest of the drabbles will be about

Cato: Mutts

D3 girl: Bloodbath

D3 boy: mines

D4 girl: Tracker Jackers/Guarding

D4 boy: Bloodbath

Foxface: Berries

D5 boy: Bloodbath

D6 girl: Bloodbath

D6 boy: Bloodbath

D7 girl: Bloodbath

D7 boy: Bloodbath

D8 girl: fire

D8 boy: Bloodbath

D9 girl: Bloodbath

D9 boy: backpack

D10 girl: Bloodbath

D10 boy: final 11

Rue: Alliance

Thresh: Killing Clove

Katniss: Killing Cato

Peeta: joining the careers

~sorry there's so many bloodbaths but theres, like, no information about half of them in the book. It never says how the crippled boy from 10 dies so I'll make up some death by career for him. :)

~Please review and keep reading! ;D


	5. Chapter 5 Cato

**Chapter 5: Cato**

Why is this happening to me? I've lost, there's no way I can win now. I'll be lucky if that girl kills me now so that the pain will me over. I have to keep fighting though, I can't let Lover Boy and the ridiculous giggling girl win. But I'm in so much pain, they're eating me alive. I was so close! But now I'm so far away from home, from peace and tranquility. I hear screaming, is that me? Even with this armor, they've eaten through it, these dang mutts. The pain is agonizing and I can only hope they get hungry and eat me quickly. But the odds are not in my favor, they're ripping me apart piece by peice, so agonizingly slow and horribly painful. How long have I been trapped here, in the clutches of these horrible, Capitol-made creature? Hours? Days? I just want it to end, the pain, my life, my agony. And then I see it, my last hope. The girl, she must have some pity on my. She swings down over the cornucopia and I look at her hoping she'll help me. I expected her to shoot the mutts and end this onslaught of horror, but instead she aims her arrow and me, and at first I'm surprised, but then I can't help but smile as the arrow heads towards my body and I know its over, the pain, the agony, my life, and my chances of going home.


	6. Chapter 6 District 3 girl

**Chapter 6: District 3 girl**

The light blinds me as my platform reaches the ground. After 60 seconds the games will begin, my death will be certain. And then the gong sounds, I haven't even decided if I'm going to run away or run to the Cornucopia. I lose about a minute of time, shuffling my feet on the platform deciding what to do. Then before I waste more time, I sprint to the Cornucopia where the Careers have already gathered and they start to pick up weapons and supplies. I realize I've made a mistake so I start to run away, as I run, I see a knife and a black backpack. I bend down to pick them up. As I stand back up, I have about 2 seconds to dodge, when I hear to unmistakable sound of a knife coming at me. Then there's another one heading towards my chest. I dive out of the way, and I dodge the fatal hit, but not before I feel the knife lade skid across my thigh. And then they are all around me. Standing over me and behind me, laughing. Careers. The laughter fills my ears as I struggle to get up. Some huge guy knees me in the face and I fall again, more laughter and that's when I start to cry. The laughter gets louder. And then the girl is lifting a spear. I can't help but scream, I know I'n going to die, I know this is going to hurt so bad. A horrible, humiliating and painful death. The last thing I hear, before everything goes black, is the laughter mixed with my screams of pain.


	7. Chapter 7 District 3 boy

**Chapter 7: District 3 boy**

As soon as I heard the explosions, I knew it was our camp, my mines, our food, that blew up. Cato, Clove, and everyone exchanged glances, and then we all took off sprinting towards camp. The second we got there, I knew we were doomed. Every single mine had activated, and our precious supply of food and weapons was all gone. Who could have done this? They obviously died...right? And then Cato was yelling at me, I tried to explain to him, that we could get more food, and its not my fault, and whoever did it must be dead. But he doesn't care, it was my mines that made him lose the food, and I knew what was to come. He charged over to me and grabbed my neck, I thought he would choke me to death, but instead I felt my neck being jerked to the left, and then everything was gone.


End file.
